Captain Toreus 2250
' Name;Captain Toreus. ' ' Associate;Anthrodite or Athena ,Boggs,Nathan the Recorder Robot. ' ' Origines ' ' Prince Toreus ,originally was inspired by the Conan the Barbarian is also the name of a Gnome Press collection of stories published in 1954, a comic published by Marvel Comics beginning in 1970, and a film and its novelization in 1982.The character Fors was (originally published as ) is no exception to this rule as the hero, Fors, attempts to prove himself to the Star Men, the map making group who explore the ruins of civilization after the atomic war also - ''[[ Daybreak 2250 AD ]],along with a novelization of the movie Silent Running ' which I order in the mail,from Scholastic Book Program given to use by school-St.Joachim. ,Daybreak '''2250 A.D (1961) also published as ''Star Man's Son 2250 A.D. and Star Man's Son.It was a book I read around age 11 or 12,in 1972.By modern standards, this is a simple adventure yarn with Fors, the outcast mutant hero,of the Eerie Tribe venturing far from his home to explore strange new lands and prove himself worthy of his tribe's ultimate accolade,becoming a Starman. 'It is 200 years after the destruction when Fors sets off to explore the empty lands to the north. He is a member of a clan which concerns itself with recapturing the knowledge and skills of their ancestors. By adding to that knowledge, Fors hopes to win a place as one of the leaders of his clan. He is accompanied by a giant mutant cat, Lura, and makes several new friends Arskaine while fighting the hideous Beast Things. There are several poignant moments as he encounters the ruins of civilization from before the Great Blow Up.'The descriptions of deserted cities, ruined highways, subhuman Beasts all will create a picture you won't soon forget.' '''My first post-apocalyptic adventure wasn't "Daybreak: 2250 A.D." by Andre Norton.It might have Gold Key Comics Mighty Samson,but Fors inspired to created my own hero back Toreus then.I loved that book. I got it through the Scholastic Book Club when I might have the in 4th or 5th grade-I don't remember. Still I thought it was wonderful Book and wish it would be re-released so I could add a copy to my permanent collection,too.Fors was a neat character-although maybe needed more bits added too him and love cat Lura.And whole idea of a primative,with sword looking mankinds lost knowledge,which the basis for Toreus creation back 1973 or 1974.And this way before Satureday Tv acehole Thundarr the Luddite Barbarian.I felt the whole idea of a guy a primative trying resurrect the pass way to good not use for a Conan type character.' ' Pretty routine stuff, huh? Especially since there's essentially no sexual interest. Lura is half of all females with names, and the only one with any emotional depth! This is a personal favorite book of mine that I first read as a teenager. Its story of a young man exploring a post-apocalyptic world of ruined cities and beast-things was fascinating. (It also reminded me sometimes of a comicbook series that I read in the some era called "Kamandi, the Last Boy on Earth.").Strangely,about this I discovered Kamandi and read that.The only problems after a time Kamandi got stuck a rutt and evolved beyond the basic premised freely stolen the Planet of the Apes movies.So Kamandi,only was a luke warm coonection to Captain Toreus;Warrior 2250.A.D.,' = Mighty Samson = Mighty Samson was an original comic book series from Gold Key Comics. Similar to other 'earth after disaster' titles like Kamandi, Atomic Knights or the like, it was set the area around "N'Yark", in an Earth devastated by a nuclear war. Mighty Samson lasted 32 issues between 1964-82. The first issue was published in July 1964. The title was cancelled with #20 (1969). Issues 7-20 each had a back-up story with the large-headed character Tom Morrow. Mighty Samson was brought back in 1972 (probably due to the popularity of Star Trek), and lasted until #31 in 1976. The first two new issues were reprints; issue #21 (reprinting #7), and issue #22 (reprinting #2). A final new story was published in Gold Key Champion #2 in 1978. #32 (a reprint of #3, but with a line-art version of #4's cover) was published under the "Whitman Comics" line in 1982, and sold in a bag with Turok #130 and Dagar the Invincible #18. Mighty Samson was created by writer Otto Binder and artist Frank Thorne. Artist Jack Sparling tookover the artwork with #6, and Otto and Jack did the title through #20. In the new issues beginning with #23, art was by Jose Delbo, and later by Jack Abel. Samson was a wandering barbarian adventurer. An apparent mutant, due to his size and strength, but one who did only good. In the first issue, he loses an eye to a liobear, who he kills and skins (and whose hide he would wear). He is nursed back to health by Sharmaine, whose father Mindor had figured out some 20th Century knowledge from artifacts from the past. Project Superpowers, a comic book from Alex Ross and Dynamite Entertainment announced in 2007,[http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=122270 Newsarama (July 24, 2007): "SUPERPOWERS PREVIEW BOOK ", by Matt Brady] reviving many golden-age comic book characters will feature a Samson that is ostensibly the golden age Fox Features Samson, though the visual design seems to have been inspired by the Gold Key character. Mighty Samson (1964 Gold Key) #12 was only copy I ever read,but it made an impression me,while developing my Toreus character. Daybreak: 2250 A.D (For the record, I normally love post-apocalyptic fiction.My first post-apocalyptic adventure wasn't "Daybreak: 2250 A.D." by Andre Norton.It might have Gold Key Comics Mighty Samson,but Fors inspired to created my own hero back Toreus then.I loved that book. I got it through the Scholastic Book Club when I was in 4th or 5th grade. I thought it was wonderful and wish it would be re-released so I could add a copy to my permanent collection.Fors was a neat character-although maybe needed more bits added too him and love cat Lura. ' This is not the same copy I read back then, but an older one I picked up recently.' ' However, if we remember that this tale was told in 1952, the true strength of the story emerges. In the 1950s, sex was not an important consideration for male heroes, and atomic warfare was considered not only possible but likely. Andre. Norton" draws convincing portraits of a young man who is discovering himself as an individual for the first time, and a society haunted by atomic destruction. Bold features for the era, and worthy of rediscovery now. ' ' I loved it and felt it an interesting story,if kind of dated by the 1970's. I got introduced Conan,setting a similar chacter in such a world seemed natural.After Conan and Age Undreamed existed before recoreded history,what if there was similar world,about then also who like Daybreak,forgot our civilation.Now this wasn't knew to me.I saw a movie Teenage Caveman,that used similar stotlines about people after an atomic war,living primative cavemen,fighting a monster,that turns out to a guy in a radiation suite.And there was Gold Key Comics Mighty Samson.I figured create a Conan or Kull like hero,who Fors and Mighty Samson,put him a lost and fallen civilization and have him great adventures there.I gave a 44 Automag,because that was the pistol Mack Bolan used,a headband similar to Kull,sometimes wore,when not wearing his crown,in the Marvel Comics and jagged scar,running down to cheek,because that my character a tough looking guy likeJames Bond of the novels or even the old GI Joe.' The Guider Gem .The headband had an emerald jewel,in it,that had some sort of energy sparks similar to Marvel Comics Adam Warlock,but it wasn't going to the dius ex mechina tool or soul vampire he had but something,what I wasn't sure. I showed the Splash to brother Carl,showing my hero stand heroic with a sword in one hand and 44 Automag in the left hand.He asked whats the green gem for ?I told him,I don't know-just looked neat on Adam Warlock,but it wasn't a Soul Gem or anything like that.Knowing I read Marvel Comics Deathlock,he suggested it maybe a link a computer-something that talked to Toreus,like computer to the cyborg character.Infact,that could your heroes quest-looking for something,that this gem guides him to.A hidden computer in a cave somewhere,like the Rocky Mountains.Recently my brother while we at a local Starbucks we talking how we come with various stuff in the original Toreus Sagas.He reminded me,that the gem also came another sourse.I'd forgotten about '''the 1974 movie Zardoz.We gotton bit of Toreuses look from Zardoz-the twine bandoleer and obviously the gem or jewel,that hold all knowledge of mankind in it. A resident of 23rd-century Earth becomes involved in a revolution after discovering the hidden truth about society's rulers in director John Boorman's sci-fi drama. Sean Connery plays Zed, the central rebel, who begins the film as a member of the Exterminators, a band of skilled assassins who exact a reign of terror over the lesser Brutals. The Exterminators answer only to their god, a gigantic stone image known as Zardoz. Haunted by doubt about Zardoz's true divinity, Zed chooses to investigate. His disbelief is confirmed when the god proves to be a fraudulent tool of the Eternals, a secret society of brilliant immortals who pretend to divinity in order to exploit the masses. Knowing the truth, Zed sets out to reveal the hoax and destroy the Eternals' unjust rule. ~ Judd Blaise, All Movie Guide Thats about it.Not my favorite movies and most likely not yours either.But even crap has a few good ideas.given better form and uses.Get away from 1970 look here and update the Disco porn star look,that obviously Sean Connery had wear because lost a bet sometime before filming this movie and might some success with the ideas.Two ammo belt,pistol ,buchaneer high boots and red diaper might work,if designed better.Maybe-who knows. And Zardoz,there's gem,that holds all mankinds knowledge inside the Vortex thing,beyong the big floating Zardoz head.That was where my brother got another idea from for the Guider Gem.So you see,mix Fors of Daybreak 2250,Conan,Deathloks puter and this Zardoz jewel and you got beginnings of a cool idea. Zardoz ''Zardoz'' is a 1974 science fiction film written, produced, and directed by John Boorman. It stars Sean Connery, Charlotte Rampling, and Sara Kestelman. Zardoz was Connery's second post-James Bond role (after The Offence). The film was shot by cinematographer Geoffrey Unsworth on a budget of US$1 million. Review This infamous sci-fi opus is one of those rare cult films that actually lives up to its hype. Unfortunately for Zardoz, its hype is double-edged -- this film is just as infamous for being muddled and self-indulgent as it is for being daring and brainy. The trouble begins at script level; John Boorman has packed his film with about three or four movies' worth of intriguing ideas, but this abundance of concepts comes at the expense of characterization depth and coherent storytelling. Boorman's direction is surprisingly uneven; many sequences are striking but just as many fall flat due to poor direction of extras and abrupt, indifferent transitions from one scene to the next. Also, like many science fiction films of the 1970s, the vision of futuristic design in Zardoz is so closely linked to the styles of its own era that its look has dated badly. However, Zardoz is not unwatchable despite such flaws. For one thing, all of the lead performances are quite good: Sean Connery gives a committed performance in an unusual role that is light years away from James Bond, and British stage vets like John Alderton and Sara Kestelman give straight-faced, serious performances that make the script's more out-there moments play in a believable fashion. Zardoz further benefits from a genuine sense of unpredictability -- it's virtually impossible to guess what strange event or otherworldly concept will be thrown your way next. It's a shame this sense of daring couldn't have been applied to a more focused, consistent story. To sum up, Zardoz is a brave misfire that might intrigue sci-fi cultists but is likely to confuse and confound most other viewers. Plot of Zardoz In the year AD 2293, a post-apocalypse Earth is inhabited mostly by the "Brutals", who are ruled by the "Eternals" who use other "Brutals" called "Exterminators", "the Chosen" warrior class. The Exterminators worship the god Zardoz, a huge, flying, hollow stone head. Zardoz teaches: : The gun is good. The penis is evil. The penis shoots seeds, and makes new life to poison the Earth with a plague of men, as once it was, but the gun shoots death, and purifies the Earth of the filth of brutals. Go forth . . . and kill! The Zardoz god head supplies the Exterminators with weapons, while the Exterminators supply it with grain. Meanwhile, Zed (played by Connery), an Exterminator, enters Zardoz, hidden in a load of grain, and shoots (and apparently kills) its pilot, Arthur Frayn (Niall Buggy) (identified as an Eternal in the story's prologue), and travels to the Vortex. The Vortices are hidden communities of civilization where the immortal "Eternals" lead a luxurious but aimless existence. This is effected through a system of computerized crystals implanted in the brain of each Eter-nal. The crystals t ransmit the subject's life-cycle to the Tabernacle where information is ana-lyzed and stored. The Tabernacle is thus a repository for all the Eternals' knowledge and experience. By communicating with the Tabernacle's group mind, the Eternals are interacting and self-correcting. There is no government or authority and all decisions are the result of sophisticated opinion polling. Each active Vortex member wears one. It's a ring of knowledge and a direct link to the Tabernaclc's analysis system. It can be talked into and transmits pictures. Eternals use it for voting on the ceaseless This is effected through a system of computerized crystals implanted in the brain of each Eter-nal. The crystals t ransmit the subject's life-cycle to the Tabernacle where information is ana-lyzed and stored. The Tabernacle is thus a repository for all the Eternals' knowledge and experience. By communicating with the Tabernacle's group mind, the Eternals are interacting and self-correcting. There is no government or authority and all decisions are the result of sophisticated opinion polling. Each active Vortex member wears one. It's a ring of knowledge and a direct link to the Tabernaclc's analysis system. It can be talked into and transmits pictures. Eternals use it for voting on the ceaseless issues presented by consensus rule. issues presented by consensus rule. '''The Old Man in the Cave Ofcourse,that wasn't new Twilight Zone,had a story about the Old Man in a Cave,about a guy,who used a computer,to give him imformation after a nuclear war."The Old Man in the Cave" is a half-hour episode of the original version of The Twilight Zone. It is set in a post-apocalyptic 1974, ten years after a nuclear holocaust in the United States. The episode is a cautionary tale about humanity's greed and the danger of questioning one's faith in forces greater than oneself. ' ' Synopsis ' In a sparsely populated town set ten years after a nuclear war, the townspeople have discovered a supply of canned food but are waiting for Mr. Goldsmith to return from the cave to get the message from "the old man" to tell them whether it is contaminated with radiation.The military French,played by James Coburn or what represents the current military and officers don't in no old man in a cave,and try convict everyone the foods ok.Nothing will happen,if they eat it.' ' Some of them want to take their chances and eat the food, but they refrain from doing so after seeing the disastrous harvest yielded when they did so with their choice of land rather than taking the old man's advice about which areas were contaminated. When Mr. Goldsmith, the town's leader, returns, he informs them that the old man has declared the food contaminated and that it should be destroyed.' ' When a group of soldiers enter the town, they try to dispel the townspeople's strange beliefs about the man in the cave. It is ultimately revealed that in reality they have been listening to a computer the whole time. In a fit of rage at being deceived, the town destroys the computer and eat the canned goods it claimed were contaminated. However, as Mr. Goldsmith had insisted, the "old man" was correct; without an authority figure to tell them which foods are safe, the entire town (including the soldiers) dies - except for the lone survivor, Mr. Goldsmith.The survivors in a town,were ignorant and listen. ' ' This sounded like a great start my character.Conan wandered the mythical Hyborean Age,having all sorts of adventures-meeting bad guy-evil kings,soldiers,sorcerers and beautiful women .He fought demons,dragons,giant spiders,giant snakes and gorillas-some mistaken for gods.Samson was a wandering barbarian adventurer.The Mighty Samson an apparent mutant, due to his size and strength, but one who did only good,in his post Atomic War primative world,that ununsimilar to Robert E.Howards Hyborean Age in some way,was another great inspiration. In the first issue, he loses an eye to a liobear, who he kills and skins (and whose hide he would wear). He is nursed back to health by Sharmaine, whose father Mindor had figured out some 20th Century knowledge from artifacts from the past.Captain Toreus could be teamed with partners somewhere along the way-a beautiful swords woman and guy of some sort.Maybe a male freind.After Edgar Rice Burrough was doing it all the time in his fantasy fiction,from Tarzan's Africa toDavid Innes's PellicidarJohn Carter's Barsoom. ' and ' Whats in a Heroes Name ? ' ' I wanted my hero to have a name,but not the so over used hard,grunting names given most barbaric heroes-No Conans or Kulls-despite being his inspiration.No Kong,no Tumec,Kong or Kor.Howard's Kull the Conqueror, Lin Carter's Thongor of Lemuria were also out No Krell,no Krull,No Kreall,no Thongarr,Thongarr or Thongirl at all.No Dagar or Dengar.No Lotharr's of the Hill People or Lonarr of the Nobody Gives a Crap People.No Blundarr or Thundarr as used later on other places.No Nanock the Barbarians or Ator Books the Barbarian for me.I wanted a John Carter name,but something not so current era.Something that said Old World-ancient,without going the me Zangar route. I wanted it to similar to Tarzan-roll off the tong a bit.I also prefered it sounded also like a Greek Mythological hero-Perseus,Hercules or Theaseus,but not using those exact names.So hard Conan or Kull type names,something Tarzan and Perseus.I liked a guy DC Comics was reprinting Tor-a caveman hero,with monkey Chee Chee,drawn and written by Joe Kubert.I started to develope names out of a list of those listed above,using the EUS ending for every name.Conan and eus spelled Coneus ,whick then sucked.I then tried Kull and eus,which spelled Kulleus and that blew,Kong and eus created Kongeus and that was up yours,Tumec and eus created Tumeceus-no way.Kor and eus created Koreus well was not so bad,but not right.I then tried Tarzan's beginning Tar and ending eus,which spelled Tareus.It was getting better,but still not right.Then I remembered Joe Kuberts Tor and eus on it and Eureka it happed Toreus.The named sounded just right.It had the feel of a Conan,Kull or Tarzan like hero,but not savage,primative and had superior nobleness of a Greek Hero.Unknown to me,at the time a real world Toreus-meant earth digger.Interestingly enough,on the first,there was a black hawk,that believe I planned give him as a freind and overhead guide.I figured,since Fors,had a telepathic communication with huge Siamesse Cat Laura,Toreus could have something similar with a different animal a hawk.But when actually drawing and writting the comic,the hawk was forgotten and never made it into the actual strip,other than front page. ' As what to call Toreus's people-not Cimmerian or Eerie Tribe.At the time,also I was introduced by way my brother John Carter,Warlord of Mars.I had the first Princess of Mars-otherwise known as Barsoom,by it's inhabitants.One of the novels was called Thuvia.Maid of Mars.With other thinking than Toreus the Thuvian sounded right to me.I used that and never looked or rethought the name ever-end of story.Besides the Thuvia,was a female Barsoomian-no way the hacking writing no nothing was going to use as a name a people,when Atlantis or Lemuria have way over used Support Characters ' ' Maybe you'll even with the mysterious ''' Captain Toreus,eventually needed a girlfreind or female companion.Conan had Belit-Queen of the Black Coaste and Valeria.He also had the shoe horned in from ancient history Red Sonja.John Carter had the incomparible Dejah Thoris-whose supposed be a knock on any planet anytime.-I alway though Wonder Woman was hot and even better once lovely Leo Lynda Carter took the role and still owns until they can find someone as or better.So gal was going to be a brunette swords woman-as hot as Dejah Thoris and tough as any swords woman.'Anthrodite ';Anthrodite or Athena.I think prefered the Goddess of love or the Goddess of wisdom,but waffled back and forthe.Anyway,my brother alway with good ideas,suggest she rescue Captain Toreus be rescued by her,as Killraven was by Carmilla Frost.That was an unusually twist guys like Conan always rescueing the girl.Besides it would a bone of contention between the two toward growing romance at sometime in the future.Athrobite was usually Vampirella skimpy costumed babe,with to oversized 48 DD metal bra cups.Hey I liked big one and drew that way,even I got hell from people drawing a very well endowed sexy sword woman.' '''Boggs-was another suggestion-the name anyway.I wanted Captain Toreus to have big freind,like John Carter had Tars Tarkus,but very human,No mutants.No tusk,no green skin.Infact Boggs was inspired three characters.First Fafnir of the Conan stories-the Vanirman who teamed up the Big Cimmerian for a time.I liked him enough to give Toreus a hulking giant for a pal perminately.Mighty Samson again.If the giant wasn't going to the star feature of the book,make him the sidekick.And last Killraven's Old Skull.Most likely the best character in that book with life other KR and M'shulla.Dosen't much the rest of the cast,does it ?'Old Skull is a fictional freedom fighter in a post-apocalyptic alternate future of the Marvel Comics universe,where Martian invaded Earth again and won.So it was easy just combined these three guys into one and have Captain Toreus meet in a sub shuutle station,of all guarding it from outside invaders,because he forced by turban wear Arab King ruling the Old ruins of New York,on the top floor of an old office building. Nathan the Recorder Robot.I was going to have Toreus meet a humanoid robot or android similar to the Rigillian Recorders.He'd be an outsider,like Mister Spock,observing human behavior.Like Spock or the Vision,from The [[Avengers' (Marvel Comic)]],he'd have no emotions or atleast would show them.Sort of a cliche now.' Analyzer is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. The Analyzer began its existence as one of the Rigellian Recorders, specifically Recorder #211, property of the Colonizers of Rigel. It was built by Rigellian scientists on the planet Rigel-3, and its original primary purpose was to gather and analyze information on planetary environments and their inhabitants. The Recorders The Rigellians are skilled in robotics and have created a race of robotic lifeforms called the Recorders. The Recorders are generally used as scouts to explore new territory and report back to the Rigellians. Thrull Toreus's unseen god-possably the name for the suffisticated computer,he in contact with.Captain Toreus,like Conan does with Crom,would sware By Thrull and the like.Thrull's Might,Thrull's Bones,Demons of Thrull,and so on.What all this beyond simply imatating Howard,I didn't know.What I did is the Guider,that was possably Thrull,talked in your strait forward,emotionless M5 computer voice.Direct-precise.He'd open with the words Imformation,like Sid of the British tv series UFO.Then give out whatever data he had give.He'd make Judgements by starting with the word Statement and end any inquiry with the word Conclusion first-then conclude whatever he'd have to say-just the Recorders mentioned above.He might give out date starting with Tactical Data. The name Thrull comes two sourse.One an evil wizard Trull,in -Starr the Slayer that self-same savage made his debut in Marvel's Chamber of Darkness #3 (January, 1970) .It was by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith,as they'd called later a Conan Warm Up pages in Conan the Barbarian,No.16-where I first saw.as it was reprinted as a back up to the main feature The Frost Giant Daughter-also the two gentlemen mentioned before.Star the Slayer although looked alot like Barry Smith's version of Conan or Kull-did do one version if remember,but it was more of a statement creator abandonning their creation-Sir Arthor Conan ? Doyle who wanted stop doing Sherlock Holmes tales,even the fans wanted more and didn't believe in his dead in the Final Solution.And it was also a statement on Robert E.Howard-even the fictional author had the Len Carson,that sounded like late author Lin Carter.Big Two Gun Bob Howard talked abandoning Conan and writting Westerns and other stuff,but in the he did anyway,when stupidly shot a bullet into his head.I'm not going to soft peddle that one,for the fans.We all think Howard did a dum final thing in the end and wasted anykind of a future career that night,he may or may not have had. Anyway,the Starr story was pretty brilliant,even though a bit short. The initial version of Starr was a barbarian king, defending his kingdom from a red demon,sent to slay him by Trull the Wizard. A 20th century writer, Len Carson, dreamed of Starr's adventures. When he was about to turn in a manuscript that would kill off Starr, Starr mysteriously appeared,in a modern city,calling a great city of towering glass mineretts,as close as what he'd think of a skyscapter might be.Before Len Carson can defend himself and explain he created Starr or so he thinks,Starr the Stayer kills Carson.Dead,Carson lays upon the pages of his last story-never be published Thull the Wizard finally kill Starr in the end. It is unclear whether or not Starr was intended to be part of the Marvel Universe.[1] Starr the Slayer was a trial run for Conan by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith, the original creative team of the Marvel Conan comics. Starr looks and acts like Conan but was created before Marvel Comics got the rights to do Conan I liked the name of the wizard Trull,whom I'm sure Roy Thomas got from Jephro Tull,in it kind of sounded like Kull-Conan's predassessor.I liked Kull and kind of wanted include him someway,but called somebody Krull sounded crappy-even it was later on used as a movie title.But the named Trull just sucked for my character.So I justed spelled Thrull and that was by adding am h to Trull.In time though Thrull would go from a simple computer voice to a hologod named Thrull Khonn-with own Conan like history,with elements of Jesus Christ and King Arthor added in. ' Vehicles ' ' Captain Toreus,like most similar characters was going to a black horse to ride upon,but I wanted him to something.Something to get from city to city fast.The horse could ride somewhere in back,in own stable.Sort what you see Westerns like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kidd.But I wanted Toreus to something like a train,like James West and Artemis Gordan had the TV Series Wild,Wild West.I remember a year or more before Gene Roddenberry made tv movie as a pilot for a new series.A kind Earth bound post-apocalyptic Star Trek called Gesisis II-that was made into a few different movies likes sequile Planet Earth and Strange New World.' ' ' Members of a benevolent group of scientists, known as PAX,PAX (Peace):Benevolent group of scientists, dedicated to pacifist beliefs, who attempts to aid mankind recover from the nuclear war. PAX is headquartered in Carlsbad Caverns. Sub Shuttle:A subterranean mag lev type train, capable of high speed transportation across the globe. In the 20th century, the sub shuttle bridged the first continent five years following the development of a nuclear drilling device.It was used by PAX to go around the world and help those needed their assistance.A subterranean mag lev type train, capable of high speed transportation. Subshuttles honeycomb the earth. Only PAX knows the secret of their operation. Medikit: A backpack type case containing medical equipment suitable for most medical situations that a PAX Team would encounter. Device used by PAX Team leaders to document mission status-similar to Star Trek's communicator. "PAXer" dart:''' '''Transceiver:was Standard PAX Team communications device. Reception range is at least several hundred kilometers radius from PAX. ' PAX excavated the NASA research center and rescued Dylan Hunt, who had only aged one day for every 10 years in suspension. Dylan Hunt was aided in his recovery by a human mutant named Lyra-a,who actually known as Tyranian.Tyranian:Mutant human species. Possesses two hearts, two belly buttons, and greater strength than the average human. Lyra-a was half human and half Tyranian-your sort bring Mister Spock,but as a mutant chick..' ' ' ' Lyra-a deceived Dylan Hunt over the purpose of PAX, and convinced him to travel with her to her city, Tyrania, in the hope that he could repair their failing nuclear reactor. During his visit to Tyrania, Dylan discovers that he has been deceived by Lyra-a, and that the city condones brutal slavery.' Stim:A rod shaped device approx. 20.32 cm in length (excluding handle) which stimulates the pain or pleasure centers of the recipient's brain through the use of sonics. No physical damage is caused by the Stim's effect. The Stim was developed in the final days of the Great Conflict to control troops and civilian populations. In Tyrania, the Stim is regarded as a symbol of honor, and confers dignity. The slaves of Tyrania were kept in check by the Stim, prior to the revolt led by Dylan Hunt. ' Working with a PAX team which had infiltrated the city, Dylan Hunt leads a successful revolt of the slaves. During their escape from the city, Dylan Hunt and the PAX team are captured by Lyra-a and company. Dylan makes a deal with Lyra-a stating that he would repair the nuclear reactor if the PAX team could go free. Dylan Hunt discovers that the Tyranians are planning on using the reactor to power a nuclear missile silo, so that they can destroy PAX. Dylan sabotaged the silo and caused the bomb to detonate, thus eliminating the threat to PAX. At his return, Primus Kimbridge, leader of PAX, confronts Dylan Hunt with PAX.At his return, Primus Kimbridge, leader of PAX, confronts Dylan Hunt with PAX's pacifist beliefs and challenges Dylan Hunt to join them.' Now,the neatest thing about the movie,other the Stim or Pax's Underground headquarter,was the sub shuttle.Given a series,who knows what added to it or what was used for beyond travelling about.Any event I wanted Captain Toreus to something Wild Wild West Train and Batman Batmobile or James Bond's Astine Martin-something could get around.Carry suppies and equiptment,plus room a place sleep and so forthe.And sub Shuttle seemed hit the bill.Plus I just like the idea,so sue me.Genisis II had other neat that should been included like the Stim and knock dart pistol,but those were forgotten by me and never added. Observation ' ' Captain Toreus 2250-a stupid title for comic book,was the story of a barbarian,much Conan or Kull,who on a quest similar to Fors-to find the greatest lost treasures of all.Mankind's lost knowledge,that destroyed long ago in unspecified Nuclear War.Captain Toreus,was of the Thuvian Tribe or Thuvian people-who lived in skeleton ruins of some city on the Eastern Coast of the remnants of the United States of America.He had a emerald jewel ' ' Prince Toreus saber toothed Capronean Silver haired lion Shakhorja, who possesses -human intelligence thanks to his Atlantean Lion ancestry.Atlantean dogs and cat, are bred for greater intelligence and longer life span.This is inspired by material such Edgar Rice Burroughs story 'Tarzan and the Golden Lion,Ka-Zar and Zabu and Conan and Sholo,where the Cimmerian briefly teamed with an Ebony Lion,a few Marvel Comic stories.I felt that,if Prince Toreus Rhann,could perminately to bonded with a lion or Saber-tooth Cat like Zabu,I could explore a unique friendship between a man and animal.Being a lover of cats,and having four cats at the time,Sammy,Spike,Jonesie and Indie or rather Jones and Indianas,as Indiana Jones,and knowing people love cats,a teaming up of a swordsman and lion would be so far fetch.I had president with Tarzan,Ka-Zar and Conan,plus my original When presented with a situation where a weaker individual or party is being preyed upon by a stronger foe, Toreus invariably takes the side of the weaker party. In dealing with other men Toreus is firm and forceful. With male friends he is reserved but deeply loyal and generous. As a host he is likewise generous and gracious. As a leader he commands devoted loyalty. In contrast to these noble characteristics, Prince Toreus philosophy embraces an extreme form of "return to nature Although he is able to pass within society as a civilized individual, he prefers to "strip off the thin veneer of civilization ''' ' '''http://www.darkhorse.com/Zones/StarWars '